1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive device capable of assembling each with another and an electrical socket capable of assembling with the conductive device.
2. Description of Related Art
The power of electrical devices is usually supplied by the battery which can be repeatedly charged and discharged.
In the prior art technology, the conductive adapter building blocks have been developed. Specifically, the electrical connections can be established among the conductive adapter building blocks in different shapes by assembling the blocks with each other.
However, the prior art conductive adapter building blocks cannot be used to supply power to portable electronic devices. Actually, if the conductive adapter building blocks are assembled to supply power, the voltage may rise too high due to the series connection of these conductive adapter building blocks, and the portable electronic device is likely to break down.